TheSuperBaxter
Baxter Ewers ( Born ), also known as TheSuperBaxter is an American gamer, vlogger and celebrity. Since the beginning of 2017, he has become more of a gamer after officially gaining a webcam. He's mostly famous known for his love to the Super Mario franchise. He's also known to have various outbreaks in games such as Swamp Simulator and Sonic Sender. He rarely collaborates with other Youtubers at times, since most of his videos contain only himself, but he has been out a few times with others. He used to be in a clan called Legions of Shield before walking out from the group irl. About Personal Life Outside of his Youtube career. Baxter is a Senior at his school and is finishing up for College. He has one brother in his family and constantly plays video games. He constantly plays outside of Nintendo games into Playstation 4 from time to time. He enjoys hanging with friends and being alone to himself. Baxter has dated two women separately, but broke up with both of them at the same time. Super Baxter Series TheSuperBaxter is also behind the successful franchise Super Baxter since late 2006 and early 2007. The franchise has gained most popularity around 2013 when it was getting more recognized on DeviantART. The series exampled with a video game that came out in February 2016 entitled Super Baxter 1 on GameJolt. A Sequel has been officially announced entitled Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection. The Memy9909 War (2011 - 2012) A Youtuber named Memy9909 was stealing videos and criticizing others and claiming that all videos by others belong to him. However, TheSuperBaxter stepped up and started a Big War on YouTube to get others to stop Memy9909 with Goanimate videos and other videos as well. Memy had supporters on his side attacking TheSuperBaxter, which TheSuperBaxter quickly got rid of them out of Youtube. After a long war and at the summer of 2012, Memy9909 was finally terminated off of Youtube by TheSuperBaxter and his fans. However, Memy9909 fans continued to attack TheSuperBaxter until they started fading away around late 2013 resulting in Memy9909 no longer existing. TheSuperBaxter has officially saved YouTube since then. Gaming TheSuperBaxter has done a few gaming videos called "Baxter Plays", which this was all rebooted after TheSuperBaxter got a Webcam and a Game Capturing Device, starting things from scratch Games Played TheSuperBaxter has played the following: Baxter Plays *Sally.EXE *Give Up *Sonic.EXE 666 Version *Luigi.EXE *Sonic.EXE *Five Nights at Freddy's (Demo Version) *The Five Nights at Anime Trilogy (Parts 1 - 3) Reboot Note: *** indicates that TheSuperBaxter confirmed to play that game here soon. Games Played *Super Mario Maker *Swamp Simulator *Mario Combat *Sonic Sender *Mario Kart 8 Future Confirmed Games. *Five Nights in Anime*** *Agario*** *Lost Reavers Notice*** *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U*** *Unfair Mario*** *The Fear of Creation*** *Paper Mario: Color Splash*** *Happy Wheels*** *Five Night's at Freddy's: Awaken*** *The Donald Trump Simulator*** *Super Mario 64 HD*** *Super Baxter 1*** *Bendy and the Ink Machine*** Omegle TheSuperBaxter is also getting famous for his Omegle videos. Mostly about himself as a YouTuber or cosplaying as his Character and acting like him too. Vlogging TheSuperBaxter is most notably for Vlogging things around him, which get little-to-less views. Trivia *TheSuperBaxter and a few other Youtubers are the only ones to have a DeviantART Account. **TheSuperBaxter is also one of a the few who are also popular on DeviantART (In this case, TheSuperBaxter has 46,461 Views, 1,604 Deviations and 12,033 Comments making him more recognized than any other Youtuber. *TheSuperBaxter also has a few other series other than Super Baxter. Which are Fire Hair, A-Girls, Real Life, etc. *Bloodwing once talked to PewDiePie on Skype and told TheSuperBaxter that PewDiePie wants to meet him. *Since he got the Elgato Game Capturing Device, TheSuperBaxter started to play similar to DashieXP. *According to Socialblade.com TheSuperBaxter is currently ranked at B- and 403,180th on the Social Blade Rank **He also surprisingly passed Markiplier who was placed at C+ and 1,114,039th on the Social Blade Rank *TheSuperBaxter uses Logitech to record his gaming videos. **For Console gameplays, he also uses the Elgato Game Capturing device **For PC related Gameplays, he uses Bandicam. ***However, at the end of 2017, he said there will be no Nintendo Switch gameplay due to the elgato's framerate. *TheSuperBaxter is also one of the only Youtubers who are popular to actually respond to Fan's comments. *TheSuperBaxter livestreamed one time, and didn't understand what was going on and thought he was repeating himself on Google Hangouts, but it was revealed to be alright. **It's also confirmed that he will livestream again in the future for gameplay videos (The first confirmed livestream gameplay is Mario Kart 8). *TheSuperBaxter revealed to be a big Markiplier fan in one of his videos. *TheSuperBaxter confirms that he will make 2 Animated series on YouTube Red when he has enough for it. **The series are Super Baxter Adventures and Miraculous Red. *It has been predicted that by February 3rd, 2022. TheSuperBaxter will be at around 53,000 Subscribers. *TheSuperBaxter faced off against Cobanermani456 in Mario Kart 8 and won. *TheSuperBaxter called out PewDiePie in a very recent video about his racist scandal and remarks towards Jews and Religion, and said that he will cause another "war" to break out and said that he once was in a War against a "Fat Guy". **He did it again after PewDiePie did the same mistake later on this year. *TheSuperBaxter describes his haters "retarded" and "outrageous little kids". *TheSuperBaxter confirmed that he is an enemy of PewDiePie, thus making him and KSI the only Youtubers to hate on PewDiePie. *TheSuperBaxter is said to make violent comments in reaction videos, for example in the Ronald vs. Cookie Monster fight, he said "Kill him" at Big Bird, "Stupid little boy" in Try not to Cringe reaction video and laughed at a kid's reaction in Minecraft in Gamers going full retarded. *TheSuperBaxter's playstation account is TheSuperBaxter16 and is commonly playing Overwatch. **He mains McCree because he says he "looks just like him". *He is also a supporter of Keemstar and Scarce and has made an intro based off from Keemstar to quote on quote "piss everyone off for fun". Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2011